


A Note

by mamaclover



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You invite Felicia to your room only to show her who you really belong to.





	A Note

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my partner when the game first came out!

Felicia seemed almost in shock when you opened the door. You had sent a note for her to come to your quarters, leaving it short and urgent.  
You could see the sweat on her face and hear her soft panting breaths as she waited with wide, expectant eyes.

She took in your appearance quickly, face darkening at the realization of your missing armor.

“Oh? Is it Felicia? Invite her in, darling.”

Felicia’s face almost changed instantly, her sunny smile suddenly a nervous one as you stepped aside to let her in.

Camilla sat on your bed, legs crossed with her sweet smile on her lips. You shivered when she gave you a glance before looking back at Felicia.

“So I hear you’ve been serving my darling younger sibling like a proper maid. I’m so grateful to know my precious is being taken care of.”

Felecia looked almost relieved, shoulders relaxing with a sigh.

“O-Of course! I’d do anything to help!”

You saw the shy, adoring look she gave you but only walked up to Camilla who held her hand out to you.

“Anything? How cute. Then stand right there and watch. Don’t you dare look away~”

Felicia looked confused at Camilla’s words until it clicked when you leaned in to meet your big sister for a kiss.

It was a sloppy almost obscene kiss, drool leaking from your open mouth as Camilla loudly sucked on your tongue. It was embarrassing to have your maid watch you make out with your own family.

Camilla pulled away, giggling at how you let your tongue hang out while she wiped the string of drool from your lips.

“You’re so cute, darling. Isn’t my sweet sibling so cute, Felicia?” Camilla cooed, turning your head to look at the maid.

Her eyes were filled with tears that she refused to let fall, her lips quivering as she nodded.

“Y-Yes, Lady Camilla.”

You turned back to Camilla to try to get another kiss only to have her pull you to sit next to her! She gripped your chin to kiss you while the other hand reached down to tease your through your pants,

“Already like this, sweetie? Is it because your maid is watching?” Camilla whispered against your lips.

Your eyes turned to look back at Felicia shaking, eyes still on you as Camilla pulled back to slip your pants off!

“Look at you. Already so hard and leaking! Would you like to come closer, Felicia dear?”

Your cock twitched when you heard the click on her heels coming close until she was standing by the bed.

“If you touch my precious, I won’t hesitate to take that hand right off,” Camilla said with her bright smile.

Felicia visibly shivered, whimpering as she kept her hands folded in front of her and watched with wide eyes as Camilla leaned down to slip you inside her mouth. She made a show of it, loudly slurping and moaning while tugging gently at your balls.  
It made you whimper, sitting on your elbows to watch your big sister.  
She had her long, thick hair pulled aside as she pulled back with a gasp and a giggle as she jerked you off with both hands.

“You can’t cum yet, darling. You have to cum inside your Big Sister. You have to show your cute maid who you truly belong to!”

Camilla was breathless as she climbed on top of you, grinding herself against your dripping cock! The look in her eyes was almost mesmerizing as she leaned down once more to kiss you.  
You heard Felicia whimpering, side eyeing her to see how fidgety she was. She kept squeezing her legs together, hands gripping at the front of her skirt.

You eyes locked with hers as Camilla sat up to slowly slide your cock inside her!

Felicia hiccuped, her tears slowly falling as she watched you and Camilla fuck in front of her.  

It was wrong. You had given her so much hope, spending time with her and teasing her sweetly. Only to show her this.

Camilla was giggling above you, picking up the pace and reaching out to hold your hand. 

You held onto her soft hips, nails digging into her pale milky skin as your hips bucked into her warmth surrounding you. It was almost too much to bear. You could still hear Felicia’s sniffling which embarrassingly made you harder.

Camilla saw how your gaze kept going to Felicia above you, making her huff and reach out to snatch her pink ponytail!

“Look! Watch as I make my darling cum! Something I’ll never allow anyone else to do! You better watch. If you close your eyes, I’ll take them from you so you’ll never be able to look at my sweet darling ever again!”

Felicia kept her eyes wide, her tears dripping onto your face as Camilla bounced harder and harder on top of you.

“B-Big Sis!”

You could feel yourself almost losing it, bucking your hips faster and whimpering as you were on the brink.  
Camilla threw Felicia aside, leaning down to kiss you as you finally came deep inside her! You thought you would pass out from the feeling, left shaking and barely reacting to your sister’s soft kisses.  
She sat up, looking over at Felicia who was shivering on the ground, hiccuping softly as she wiped at her tears. Her eyes were shut as she softly cried, unable to look at either of you. 

Camilla climbed off the bed, standing next to your as you were still trying to catch your breath.

“Now. Go to your duties. You’re done here. I hope you’ve learned your lesson. My darling belongs only to me. If you try to come closer again, my axe will have to sharpened after I’m done with you. Be a good girl and leave us. We’re not done here yet.”

Felicia scrambled to her feet, tripping a few times over her long skirt to hurry out the door which made Camilla giggle at the sight.

You watched through heavy lidded eyes as Camilla turned back to sit on the bed, gently placing your head on her lap.

“No one will ever come between us, my love.”

These were the last words you heard as you fell into a deep sleep, clinging to Camilla as she ran her fingers through your hair and held you close.


End file.
